


kiss me like the world is gonna disappear

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2012 larry, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bare back, Begging, Counter Sex, Don't do it, Finger Fucking, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Rimming, Sad!Louis, That's what I pictured, Top!Harry, Well - Freeform, alternative universe, bottom!Louis, face fucking, harry cums on louis's tummy, he babies Louis after their sex, idk is it any good?, idk what else to tag, its unsanitary, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis says please alot, when harry was displayed as a womanizer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry have been ignoring Louis, and he brings many girls home. Louis is hurt and sad, and well, he breaks down aftee hearing a girl tell him something he didn't want to hear. </p><p>[bad summary, they have sex in the kitchen after louis confessing his hurt towards harry, harry then gives Louis a bubble bath and confesses why he ignored him]</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss me like the world is gonna disappear

**Author's Note:**

> ok. i was bored, i was listening to so far away by mary lambert which is what this fic's title is from, and yeah. i spit this out and i really hate myself for spending three hours on this. 
> 
> i haven't read it over so it might have mistakes. im sorry in advance.

Harry and Louis have always been HarryandLouis, or to Louis it was LouisandHarry, always and forever. Till recently. Recently, Harry have been avoiding Louis at all cost, and Louis didn't understand.

Had he done something wrong for Harry to start ignoring his presence? Did he say something wrong?

Louis didn't understand so when Harry came home that night, he didn't bother staying up to welcome him back home. He went to bed early and wasn't really sleeping. But when Harry stumbled through the door drunk with another girl hanging off his arm - _from what Louis could hear_ \- he had to force himself to go to sleep, with music blaring in his ears to block out the noises soon to come from Harry's room.

-:-

The next morning, Louis had woken up to a phone call from his mate, Zayn, and after agreeing to hang out that afternoon, he decided to get up.

Louis climbed out from under his blankets and stretched his joints, letting out a small whine from the pop that came from his back, honestly, stretching is as good as an orgasm, in Louis's book.

He stood up and slipped on his hoodie and walked to his door, unlocking it and pulling it open, walking down the dark hall - _it had to be close to 7am_ \- and made his way to the kitchen, he was hungry.

He stepped into the kitchen and padded over to the fridge and he pulled it open, leaning down and grabbing the milk jug and placing it on the counter. Louis closed the fridge and walked to the cupboard where the cups were and pulled it open, grabbing a cup and walking back to the counter, after closing the cupboard, and he placed the cup onto the counter. He picked up the jug and opened it, pouring a cup and placed it back down, closing it before stepping back to the fridge. He opened it and placed the jug back in, before closing it and turning back to the cup of milk, where he picked up and turned around, leaning against the counter and sipping on the milk.

He looked up from where he was staring - _glaring_ \- at the ground, when he heard some curses from the hallway. A girl with long legs and blonde hair came strumbling from the hall. He stood up straight and raised his brow, stepping out from the kitchen and towards the girl who clearly has a hangover.

"You know, he's not gonna call you again?" Louis spoke up, making the girl jump from the sound, her makeup was smeared down her cheeks. "Who are you?" She spoke, her voice having an american accent. "Louis, I live here." He spoke, trying not to glare at her. _What can you expect, she had sex with someone he loved._

  
She narrowed her eyes at the smaller boy before nodding, "Alright, and I'm pretty sure he will, he said I was a good fuck." And ow, that hurt. Louis kept a smile on his face though, before speaking, "Kindly get your ass out of my house. Thanks." Louis smiled and nodded his head to the door, where she then stumbled to it, opening it and leaving.

Louis let out a deep breath he didn't know he was holding. " _Fuck._ " He muttered, his heart hurting from what she said. He walked back into the kitchen and dropped his cup on the floor accidentally, the words she said hitting him hard. He slipped to the floor, sitting on his knees and holding his face betweem his hands, the tears falling from his eyes quickly. He was crying and he didn't notice the other boy slip into the kitchen after hearing the glass break.

Harry stepped into the kitchen and widened his eyes, he's been up for a good 5 minutes before coming out and checking on the noise. He stepped closer to Louis and sat down on his knees, wrapping his arms loosely around Louis's smaller frame.

Louis jumped and when he saw the rings, he shoved the arms from around him and stood up, spinning around and looking down at the bigger boy, his face was red with anger and hurt. "Why have you been ignoring me, you dick!" Louis screamed, his fists clenching and unclenching on his sides.

Harry was shocked, he never seen Louis angry before. He stood up and held his hands against his back and kept a calm face. He didn't say anything, letting Louis rant.

"Why have you been fucking random girls?! Why-why do you keep pushing me away?! H-Harry, you keep hurting me and I can't stand i-it.." Louis trailed off, his voice breaking in millon of places. Harry stepped forward and wrapped his arm around his waist, using his other hand to cup Louis's jaw, tilting his head back and leaning down, pressing his lips fully against Louis's, holding his body against his own. Louis went quiet and his body froze.

Louis didn't comprehend what was happening, why were Harry's lips on his. But he didn't pay attention to those thoughts as he pressed his lips back against Harry's full ones, tilting his head slightly and moving his lips against Harry's.

The two boys forgot about the glass on the floor, Harry moving both of his hands down and cupping the back of Louis's thighs, picking him up and Louis wrapped his thighs around Harry's waist, moving his hands up and curling them into Harry's hair, tugging lightly on the curls, twisting his fingers through his hair. Harry let out a small moan against Louis's lips, stepping over the glass and sitting Louis on the counter, where there was no cupboards, just a wall where they had a window.

Louis kept his legs around Harrys waist, holding him close to his body, he moved his fingers from Harry's hair and down his back to curl his fingers under Harry's shirt, leaning back and tugging it up and over his head, tossing it away before muttering, "Is this okay?" And when he got Harry's nod, he attached his lips back to Harry's.

Harry moved his hands and ran them down Louis's back, resting over his ass and giving a small squeeze. Louis let out a small moan into Harry's mouth and Harry moved his kisses down Louis's jaw and trailing them down his neck before he's stopped by a collar of a shirt. Harry moved his hands up and tugged Louis' shirt up and over his head, dropping it onto the floor before reattaching his lips to the skin right under Louis's neck, moving the kisses down and fluttering them along his collarbones.

Louis arched his back and let out small moans, his fingers going back to Harry's hair, tugging on the curls and whimper, "Please.." He mumbled, tugging at Harry's curls. And honestly, Harry wanted to give everything to this boy, the one who was falling apart from just his lips. So, he was gonna put them to good use.

Harry sat down on his knees, he was tall enough to be taller than the counter on his knees. He pushed Louis back and pulled Louis's sweatpants down, only to be met with a pair of baby blue lace panties, and Harry had to hold in a groan at that. "Panties, Louis?" Louis whined and nodded, a blush filling in his cheeks. Harry lifted Louis's legs onto the counter and Louis obediently spreaded his legs, giving Harry better access.

Harry let out a small moan, pulling Louis's panties to the side and leaning in, running the tip of his tongue along Louis's hole, who moaned loudly and held himself up by his elbows.

Harry used his other hand to spread Louis's cheeks, running his flat tongue over Louis's hole, enjoying the way a high moan fell from the older boy's lips and his thighs quaked. "Please please please, Harry, please." And how could Harry say no, so he pressed the tip of his tongue past the rim, wiggling it and curling it to lick at Louis's insides, moaning against his rim and moving his lips to suckle at the rim as he put his tongue to work, thrusting it in and out, slowly. And Louis was falling apart, whining and squirming.

Harry brought a finger up and pushed it in alongside his tongue, making Louid pause and gasp heavily, his eyes were hooded and drooping. He moaned loudly before pushing his hips down against Harry's finger and face, a small whine leaving his lips. "Fu-fuck more, please." Louis moaned, his toes curling Against the counter. Harry thrusted his finger in and out, pulling his tongue out and moaning when he tasted Louis on his tongue. He pumped the single digit in slowly before lining up a second, looking up at Louis as he pushed it in slowly, curling his fingers and pumping them in quickly, scissoring them apart and stretching Louis.

Louis was a mess, his hair sticking to his forehead and sweat tricking down his chest.

Harry watched and revels in the way Louis responded, so when he went to line up a third finger, his other hand was pushing his pajama pants down and his free hand was curling around himself and pumping, releasing some of the pressure. He moaned quietly, pushing the third finger in and spreading them inside Louis, watching the way his hole easily let them all in, he fucked his fingers into Louis, and Louis rocked back against his fingers, loud whines and moans falling from his red bitten lips.

Harry fucked his fingers in for a few minutes before pulling them out and Louis let out a loud whine at the loss. "H-harry, wh-" Louis was cut off when he caught sight of Harry's cock, which he was pumping and spreading his pre-cum over his cock, letting it act as Lube, seeing they not having any. "Oh, fuck, please." Louis whined, pushing his hips out and watching Harry as he moved forward and brushed his tip against Louis's hole, in which Louis shivered, nodding quickly and Harry was pushing in slowly, the burn was there but Louis didn't pay attention to it, instead he paid attention to Harry's face, which was concentration, and his lip was caught between his teeth, and then once he was all the way in, he looked up at Louis for a confirmation to start moving, and Louis nodded.

Harry started to pull his hips back, almost pulling out before pushing back in and letting out a loud moan, starting a slightly fast pace as he held onto Louis's hips, pressing bruises into his skin before leaning down and catching Louis's whines and moans in his mouth, pressing his lips against Louis's, his hips still moving.

The only sound in the room was Harry's and Louis's skin slapping and the moans the were falling from Harry and Louis's lips. Louis pulled back from Harrys lips when Harry did a particularly hard thrust, hitting his bundle of nerves and Louis arched his back and moaned loudly, his stomach burning for his release. "A-ah, please please, Harry, Can I cum, please?" Louis spilled out, his words running over one another as his thighs shaked.

Harry nodded and Louis was cumming, spilling in his panties and soaking them. He had his back arched and a loud moan falling from his lips, Harrys name following after. He was clenching around Harry and that was it for him. He pulled out and quickly worked his fist over his cock, leaning over Louis and spilling against his tummy, moaning loudly and gasping.

Honsstly, once Harry pulled back and looked over Louis, it looked like he came from a Porn video. He looked honestly, fucked out.

His hair was messed up, and he had cum seeping out of his panties and cum sprayed over his tummy. His lip was bitten raw, and his cheeks were flushed. He looked _beautiful._ And really, Harry had to kiss him once more so he leant down, pressing soft kisses against Louis's lips, reaching for Louis's legs and pulling them off the counter, letting him relax his legs. Harry pulled away and leant down, grabbing his shirt to wipe and clean up Louis.

When he was done, he dropped his shirt back onto the floor before picking Louis up, carrying him bridal style to the bathroom and placing him on the counter. He pulled away and stepped over to the tub, turning on the water and plugging the tub, letting it fill up half way, and pouring some bubble bath into the water and placing the soap back onto the ledge before turning and taking the panties off Louis and picking him up, stepping into the big tub and sitting down with Louis in his lap, curling into Harry as the warm water engulfed them.

"I love you, Louis, that's why I've been avoiding you, I didn't think you felt the same back." Harry muttered against Louis's hair, and Louis's heart swelled. He shifted in Harry's lap before facing him, looking up at him and cupping his jaw, "I love you, Harry Styles, more than ever and I always have, since we met in the toilets."

And Harry kissed him, kissing him deeply with love evident in the kiss, and Louis kissed back, kissing him back like at any moment, he could wake up in his bed and this have been just a simple dream. But it felt too real, so he kissed Harry back like the world would _disappear if he didn't._

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudo and check out my other works? xx


End file.
